2012-06-22 Lunch in the Park
Sometimes on his lunch break, Clark will come to Centennial Park. From the outside, it just seems like a nice place to have lunch and relax for a while. However, it also makes for a centrally located place from which to listen for help. Currently he's munching on a meatloaf sandwhich and checking through his cell phone texts. He's dressed in a gray suit and has kept the coat on today with a cool breeze from the east. A text message from Lois pops up: I see you, Smallville. Bang. Sniped. Just another day at the office. From not too far away, on the sidewalk, Lois has stopped to get a hotdog from the street cart. She spotted that oh too familiar gray suit and couldn't resist. She's laughing as she pays the vendor, keeping the corners of her eyes trained on Clark to see his reaction to be 'out scooped' again. She can see him as he gets the text, there's a half smile that breaks across his face and he looks up and searches for her. Just before he sees here, there's a glint from his glasses. Then he gives a wave, just before taking another monstrous bite from his sandwich. Smirking, Lois gets her lunch from the vendor - a hotdog with everything on it, hold the onions, a soda, and some very unhealthy looking fries - and moves over. "Wow, Smallville. Ever considered non-glare lenses? Your coke-bottle-bottoms are down right mirror-like in the sun," she quips as she nears, dropping her purse on the bench between them before dropping to sit by him. Her soda is placed on the bench opposite Clark, and she reaches for a fry. "Not really. The Planet doesn't honestly carry the best vision insurance and I find that I go through them a lot. I'm not sure you've noticed, but I'm a pretty clumsy guy. The insurance only pays for one pair a year." Clark nods towards the hotdog, "That looks good. Nothing quite like vender dogs. How are you today, Lois?" "We noticed, Clark," Lois retorts at his comment of being a clumsy guy; her eyes roll. When he comments on the food, she holds the paper boat the food rests in toward him, in wordless offer. The fry she snatches is already in her mouth - nomnomnom - and so she says around it, "Fine. Still wondering what the hell Worthington's up to, but that's way over your head. Oh, hey, did you hear about some big cat charity fundrising in town?" "Oh, no thank you, Lois. I have some lunch. I appreciate it though." Clark perks a bit as Lois talks shop. "Worthington like Warren Worthington II? What's he up to? I haven't heard much out of his corporation lately. I heard nothing about the fundraising, no..." Bring her food back to herself, she munches happily, talking around the food in her mouth without even slowing down. Military brats can EAT. "Dunno, yet. But I'll find out, so help me," she vows. Her now somewhat greasy hands fumble at her purse, trying to open it without getting it dirty. "Hmrph... Kent. Get my purse. There's a card in there for you. Should keep you busy while hte real reporter work," she says, returning to her food. "Kyle, Selina. Does charity work. Right up your ally. The story, not Kyle. She's a -girl-." Nom nom nom. Clark sighs, "I'm not gay, Lois." All of the sudden he shakes his head with confusion, "What would you want with Old Man Worthington? He's been pretty clean for years now, hasnt he? I thought he ran a straight business." Lois gives Clark a 'aww... of course you're not' look as she chews another mouthful. A bit of mustard sits on the very tip of her nose, unnoticed. Lois looks like she might have patted Clark's knee, if she wasn't busy nom-nomming. "He is. But when he walks out of LexCorp after a meeting, it gets me- oh hey now! Uncool. I'm not giving you my scoop." "Lois, just because someone is a bit more choosy than you when it comes to the opposite sex, doesn't mean they are gay. And if I was gay, it's something I would be proud of, wouldn't deny, and wouldn't allow you to make fun of me for it." And then the bit about Luthor, Clark simply nods and goes a bit quiet. Lex. Lois eyes Clark a bit, actually taking a moment to chew and SWALLOW before speaking again. "Alright... Answer one question, Applejack," she baits, violet eyes narrowing mischeivously. Clark sighs, becoming almost slightly irritated. "Okay. Fine. What question?" POUNCE! "What's TwinkleSparkle's friend, and what is his name," Lois asks, focusing her attention on Clark fully, and still not realizing there's a tiny dot of yellow on her nose. This could backfire..... tough girl like Lois... knowing about My Little Pony..>.> Clark is finally, after days of this, starting to lose his patience, "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, and I'm starting to think you don't respect me much as a person." Clark notices the mustard, but decides to not tell her. Serves her right. Lois blinks at the reaction. She's silent. First time. One more blink, and Lois turns back to her food with a more softly spoken, "Well, her card's in my purse, if you want to call her. She's in town a few days. Might do dinner at the Needle, if you want to follow that lead." Well.... she respects you enough to give you a lead? "I'll think about it," Clark responds. He uses his X-ray vision to peek inside the purse, reading the small impressions upon the card to get the phone number to memory and then finishes his sandwich. "You have mustard on your face," he says quietly, unable to wish her too much harm for too long a period. Lois pauses eating long enough to cross her eyes to try to see the tip of her nose while she reaches up to rub it off with the heel of her hand. About to say thanks, her phone rings and she turns her attention to it instead, and forgets she was going to say anything. "Yeah," she says into it. "Miss Lane, this is Doris from the Cab Company. I wanted to let you know we got your complaint and we have done everything we can to-" "Yeah, that's great," Lois says, interrupting Doris. "-to fix your concer-" "Hmm-mmm, sounds great," Lois interrupts again. "-cern, and we'd really apprecitate it if you wou-" "Oh sure. You can read all about it in tomorrow's paper. Thanks for checking up on it," Lois interrupts again with a bit of a smug roll of her eyes as she hangs up her phone. "Punks," she comments as she drops her phone onto her purse. "You were saying," she asks of Clark, turning to face him. "Still there?" "Nothing," Clark says as he turns his attention to her phone call. "Trouble? Who was that?" He folds up the wad of plastic that carried his sandwich and places it in the paper bag from which it came. He produces a bottle of water. Lois crosses her eyes again, trying to see her own nose. She rubs at it again. "Just the local cab company. Stupid driver neraly ran me over last night," she states nonchalantly, rubbing her nose one more time for good measure. "Oh, late night? Did you have fun?" Clark says turning more pleasant. "I didn't do much; stayed home and did laundry. Had Peruvian. You should try it." Well that earns Clark a slightly pouty glare. Fine! If you're going to be like THAT. Misreading that Clark might be worried as his reason for the subject change, Lois hmphs faintly as she thinks it's cause he doesn't care. "I got you that lead, so you should say thank you for me handing you a story that nearly cost me my life," she retorts, looking back at her half eaten hot dog with a bit of remorse. Oh, hot dog! How delicious you are, but how full I am, and thus, I can eat you no more! Lois sets the boat down on her knees to find the paper napkins she'd stuffed into her purse. "I'm sorry, Lois. I'm thankful. I really am," Clark says with a pained expression on his face. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or feel ungrateful. I appreciate what you've done for me." He feels badly, and then tries to figure out how he became the bad guy here. Lois rolls her eyes as Clark caves under her snide remark. "Yeah, yeah," she says, eyes leaving Clark's form to scout out for a trash can. "So, what's new from the corn fields," she quips, now that the air is more-or-less back to normal between them. "Not much. Going to be take my yearly vacation time at the end of summer to help with the harvest. Everything is planted, a lot of it came over the holiday breaks in the spring. So things are good on the home front. How's your dad?" Lois blinkbinks at the answer, and she looks over at clark, one brow quirked. She almost says it, she really does: That wasn't what I was talking about. The incomprehending flutter of her eyelashes might give her thought away, however. "He's fine," is her only response, head nodding slowly. A slightly lengthy pause and then she just blurts it out, "Wow. It's like you're from another planet or something." She gets to her feet. "You live in the Big City now... and you're going back to the farm. To help with. The harvest." Each pause comes with a dramatic nod of her head. "Wow," she finishes with a shake of her head. "Well of course. I mean, my dad is getting up there in age. And they spent a lot of money to help me get through school, so my dad can't retire yet. I keep trying to tell him to sell the land, but they never listen. The rumor around Smallville is that the Kent's are sort of strong headed." Clark shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know what they're talking about really." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs